2004
Category:Calendar Fifth "beta" release of Freeciv 2.0.0 :10 Dec 2004 :The fifth "beta" for Freeciv 2.0.0 has been released. You can download it from either of: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta5.tar.gz :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta5.tar.bz2 :A Windows binary is available at: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-beta5-win32.zip :Note that this is still not the final 2.0.0 release. We continue to fix bugs, and continue to find more of them. Please send bug reports to bugs@freeciv.org, with as much descriptive information as possible. Send a savegame if possible (especially if it will help to reproduce the problem) No bug is too small! If you find a crash in the Windows binary include the civserver.RPT or civclient.RPT in your report. If you have multiple bugs to report please report them in separate e-mails. :For a tentative feature list in Freeciv 2.0, please see the NEWS-beta page. For a list of changes since beta4, see NEWS-beta5. The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Fourth "beta" release of Freeciv 2.0.0 :19 Nov 2004 :The fourth "beta" for Freeciv 2.0.0 has been released. You can download it from either of: :*ftp://ftp1.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta4.tar.gz :*ftp://ftp1.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta4.tar.bz2 :A Windows binary is available at: :*ftp://ftp1.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-beta4-win32.zip :Note that this is still not the final 2.0.0 release. We've fixed a huge number of bugs even since the third beta, but many still remain. Please send bug reports to bugs@freeciv.org, with as much descriptive information as possible. Send a savegame if possible (especially if it will help to reproduce the problem) No bug is too small! If you find a crash in the Windows binary include the civserver.RPT or civclient.RPT in your report. :For a tentative feature list in Freeciv 2.0, please see the NEWS-beta page. For a list of changes since beta3, see NEWS-beta4. The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Third "beta" release of Freeciv 2.0.0 :05 Nov 2004 :The third "beta" for Freeciv 2.0.0 has been released. You can download it from either of: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/pub/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta3.tar.gz :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/pub/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta3.tar.bz2 :A Windows binary is available at: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/pub/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-beta3-win32.zip :Note that this is not the final 2.0.0 release. We've fixed a huge number of bugs from the first two betas, but many remain. Please send bug reports to bugs@freeciv.org, with as much descriptive information as possible. No bug is too small! If you find a crash in the Windows binary include the civserver.RPT or civclient.RPT in your report. :For a tentative feature list in Freeciv 2.0, please see the NEWS-beta page. For a list of changes since beta2, see NEWS-beta3. The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Second "beta" release of Freeciv 2.0.0 :22 Oct 2004 :The second "beta" for Freeciv 2.0.0 has been released. You can download it from either of: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta2.tar.gz :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta2.tar.bz2 :Please note that this is not the final 2.0.0 release. We've fixed a huge number of bugs from the first beta, but many remain. Please send bug reports to bugs@freeciv.org, with as much descriptive information as possible. No bug is too small! :a tentative feature list, please see the [[NEWS] page. -ed] Jason Dorje Short ---- Freeciv 2.0.0 Beta 2 for Win32 :23 Oct 2004 :Here's a win32 build of Freeciv 2.0.0 Beta 2, for you Win9x/NT/2k/XP users. :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/Freeciv-2.0.0-beta2-win32.zip :Have fun! James Canete ---- First "beta" release of Freeciv 2.0.0 :20 Sep 2004 :The first "beta" for Freeciv 2.0.0 has been released. You can download it from either of: :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta1.tar.gz :*ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-2.0.0-beta1.tar.bz2 :Please note that this is not the final 2.0.0 release. As the first beta, we expect a fair number of bugs to be reported. Please send bug reports to bugs@freeciv.org, with as much descriptive information as possible. Jason Dorje Short :For a feature list, please see the NEWS page. Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa ---- Software Upgrade :4 Oct 2004 :MediaWiki has been upgraded to version 1.3.5. I hope this will fix the browser charset detection issues some people had. Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa ---- Website move :20 Sep 2004 :The website has been moved to the Wiki! If you are missing the old site, it is still here. A round of well deserved applause for the people behind the stages who helped port the content over! Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa ---- Freeciv 1.14.2 is out :10 September 2004 :We are happy to announce that Freeciv 1.14.2 is out. See below for the changes it contains. Download it here: ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/pub/freeciv/stable/freeciv-1.14.2.tar.bz2. Per I Mathisen ---- Freeciv 1.14.2-beta2 :6 September 2004 :The second beta of 1.14.2 is out, please go test it and report any bugs! Barring any reported bugs, it will be released as 1.14.2 in a few days. Download it here: ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/pub/freeciv/stable/freeciv-1.14.2.tar.bz2. :What has changed since 1.14.1? :* important compile fixes for some platforms :* game balance adjustments: ::* all buildings except wonders and space parts 30% cheaper ::* some wonders cheaper: Colossus, Copernicus, Isaac Newton's, King Richard's, Oracle and Shakespeare's ::* submarine has more attack and movement, and costs less :* reputation recovery bug fixed (now much slower) :* a few other minor bugfixes :In the other news, a release from cvs head is coming closer, as we are in the process of finishing the last release goals. We also are getting a new wiki-based homepage which you can currently see here. Per I Mathisen ---- Freeciv Forums :17 May 2004 :We have installed forums locally for your use. There was a serious lack of traffic on the non-development mailing lists for Freeciv as the "Net" culture has moved away from mailing lists and toward web forums. Please enjoy and send complaints to /dev/null... :Freeciv's web forums Paul Zastoupil ---- Freeciv is back :04 March 2004 :There was a catastrophic failure of some Freeciv hardware that caused an extended downtime. I apologize for all the turns that were missed. We are now up and running on new hardware, but the maintenance is far from complete. You should find most of the things you need, but please be patient while we restore everything. Paul Zastoupil